


Ron's Christmas Great Walk - Большая прогулка Рона Уизли, совершенная им в канун Рождества

by Altra_Realta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, Muggle Life, Muggle London, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Muggles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 02:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altra_Realta/pseuds/Altra_Realta
Summary: Маленький Рон Уизли оказывается в большом и незнакомом городе...





	Ron's Christmas Great Walk - Большая прогулка Рона Уизли, совершенная им в канун Рождества

**Author's Note:**

> По заявке ivanna343:  
> "А у меня кинк - люблю читать о чистокровных волшебниках, оказавшихся в маггловском мире. Это бывает смешно (я как раз такой фик перевожу), а бывает страшно, как у несравненной Веры Розальски. Вы так изумительно пишете о маггле в мире колдунов, что хочется почитать наоборот".
> 
> Фикрайтер любит семью Уизли, не считает Рона тупым, а Джинни стервой, etc, etc. Уизлигадеры, буде оные сюда заглянут со своими теориями, биты нещадно будут и анафеме навеки преданы. Sic.
> 
> Фанфик написан в подарок, но фикрайтер считает, что он порадует всех, кто устал от притягивания Роулинг за уши в виде уизлигадства.
> 
> Никаких особенных событий, никаких особенных эффектов. Просто мир магглов глазами маленького мальчика-волшебника.
> 
> Фанфик содержит пасхалки: условная side-story к фанфику [Benefit of Doubt - Кредит доверия](http://fanfics.me/fic59773).
> 
>  
> 
> [Oxford street ](http://www.pichome.ru/y3w)  
> [Oxford street ](http://www.pichome.ru/yGB)  
> [Tottanham Road](http://www.pichome.ru/yGD)

— Рон! – сказала миссис Уизли. – Давай-ка на руки к отцу.

— Ну ма-а-ам! – заскулил Рон. – Я уже не маленький.

— Это правда, — согласился мистер Уизли. – В нем порядка семидесяти фунтов.

— В нем их целых сто, после завтрака, — сказал Фред.

— А после вчерашнего ужина и все сто двадцать, — хихикнул Джордж.

— А ну тихо! – скомандовала Молли Уизли, и самым первым замолчал Артур Уизли: нервировать жену перед самым походом за покупками к Рождеству было неразумно.

— Па-а-ап! – воззвал Рон к рациональности отца.

На самом деле в Артуре рациональности было ни на грош, как и во всех известных Рону волшебниках, но он считал, что сотрудник Министерства магии, тем более такого отдела, в котором работал отец, просто обязан чем-то отличаться от прочих. В конце концов, ведь сотрудники Министерства – это порядок и пример.

Артур как будто прочитал мысли сына, хотя и не владел легиллименцией, потому что вытащил из кармана ключи от машины и тихонько ими позвенел.

— Артур Уизли! – загремела Молли. – Нет, нет и еще раз нет!

— Нет, так нет, — согласился Артур и обреченно подтолкнул близнецов к камину.

— Им можно, — захныкал Рон.

— А ты мелкий нытик, — заявил Джордж. – Но ты наш брат.

— Поэтому ты пойдешь с нами, — предложил Фред.

— Ничего подобного! – возмутилась Молли. – Вам я его не доверю! Рон пойдет с отцом или… с Перси. Перси? Перси?!

Перси Уизли понял, что ему не отвертеться.

— Хорошо, мама, — гордо ответил он и подтащил Рона за руку к камину, куда уже запрыгнули близнецы, взялись за руки и…

— Нет! – закричала Молли, но было поздно.

— Косая аллея! – хором крикнули Фред и Джордж и исчезли в зеленом пламени.

— Так, — сурово сказал Перси. – Держишь руки по швам, не дергаешься, когда я тебя обни… в общем, не дергаешься, кричишь со мной в один голос.

— А как я узнаю, что надо кричать? – удивился Рон.

— Я тебя легонько пну, — успокоил его Перси. — Зажмуришься и выскочишь по моей команде. Все понял?

— Да, — ответил Рон, потому что очень не хотел, чтобы Перси повторил это все еще раз своим нудным голосом.

— Артур, — позвала Молли, — может, все-таки возьмешь его на руки?

Но тут уже обиделся Перси.

— Мама, я вполне взрослый! Ты считаешь, что мне нельзя поручить младшего брата?

По лицу Молли было видно, что она не очень охотно поручила бы Рона и Артуру, но на руки к отцу уже забралась Джинни, и ей пришлось смириться. Перси взял немного Летучего пороха и протянул горшок Рону.

— Давай, — позвал Перси, притянул Рона к себе и схватил за плечи. – По моей команде кричи четко и громко: «Косая аллея!» — Перси поднял руку, на секунду выпустив Рона.

— Перси! Держи… — крикнул Артур, бросаясь к камину.

— Косая Аллея, — послушно повторил Рон. И в ту же секунду его оторвало от Перси, куда-то понесло, закрутило, завертело, несколько раз несильно ударило о какие-то выступы.

— Ой, — пискнул Рон – больше для порядка. Ему было любопытно – перед глазами проносилась куча самых разных гостиных, и Рон огорчился, что ничего не удалось толком разглядеть.

Потом все вдруг закончилось, и Рон мягко шлепнулся на светлый ковер.

— Здравствуйте, — громко крикнул воспитанный Рон, но ему никто не ответил. – Есть здесь кто?

Это была, конечно, волшебная гостиная – Рон сразу увидел колдографии. Только в доме не было ни одной живой души.

— Перси-и-и! – крикнул Рон, сунув голову в камин. – Перси! Я, кажется, заблудился!

Тишина.

— Перси! – Рон прислушался. – Ма-а-ам?

Рон вздохнул и решил, что как-нибудь разберется сам. «Все-таки мне уже десять лет, — подумал он. – Надоело, что все считают меня маленьким».

Рон быстро нашел входную дверь и подергал ручку, но дверь была заперта.

— Странно, — пробормотал Рон и дернул за длинный нос клоуна, красовавшегося на двери. Дверь тотчас открылась.

Рон решил не испытывать судьбу и выскочил на улицу, но тут же понял, что немного поторопился.

То, что он увидел вокруг, было совсем не похоже на Косую аллею. На улице не было ни привычной толчеи, ни волшебников в остроконечных шляпах, ни витрин с совами и магическими принадлежностями… ничего! И никого – только аккуратные, одинаковые дома и припаркованные машины.

Рон испугался и рванулся к двери. Он несколько раз безуспешно дернул ручку, даже потолкал дверь, но она не поддавалась.

«Ну и ладно», — невозмутимо решил Рон и огляделся. Было непривычно, но ничего опасного вокруг не было, и он пошел по улице.

Наверное, это была не улица, а переулок, потому что он быстро закончился. И Рон оказался…

Сначала он метнулся назад, в тихий переулок, но опомнился. Все равно в там не было ничего интересного, да и попасть домой он оттуда вряд ли бы смог.

— Осторожнее, юный джентльмен! – услышал Рон скрипучий голос. Рон поднял голову – на него смотрел представительный мужчина в чем-то очень похожем на мантию.

Рон воспрял духом.

— Простите, сэр! – вежливо сказал он. – Мне нужно в Косую аллею!

— Куда? – несказанно удивился мужчина – от удивления он даже растерял всю свою представительность. – Малыш, а ты уверен, что правильно запомнил адрес?

— Конечно! – воскликнул Рон. – Я там был с родителями не один раз. И Фред и Джордж уже там, и Перси, наверное, тоже. Я бы тоже попал туда, но что-то сказал неправильно, и камин ошибся. Может быть, вы вспомните, где Косая аллея, сэр?

Но джентльмен, слушая Рона, только мрачнел.

— Знаешь что, малыш, — нахмурившись, сказал он, — Рождество – это прекрасно, но у взрослых людей есть свои взрослые дела. Давай ты найдешь своего Перси и поиграешь с ним, хорошо?

— А?.. – крикнул Рон вслед, но джентльмен уже ушел.

Рон вздохнул и сделал шаг.

Тут же его оглушил гудок и крики, и чья-то сильная рука дернула за шиворот мантии.

— Ах ты засранец! – сказал чей-то голос. – Ты что, первый раз на улицу вышел?

— Ага, — согласился Рон.

— Шутник! Под колеса бросаешься. Где твои родители?

Рон посмотрел на крепко державшего его парня – точно маггла. Парень был явно старше даже Чарли, в куртке нараспашку и свитере. Свитер почему-то напомнил Рону дом, и он заплакал.

— Эй, ты чего ревешь? – забеспокоился парень. – Я тебя что, неудачно схватил? Или тебя машиной ударило?

— Я… я домой хочу! – прохныкал Рон.

— Домой? – переспросил парень. – Ну… ладно, давай я тебя отведу. Ты где живешь?

— В «Норе», — обрадовался Рон.

А вот парень совершенно был не рад.

— Как – в норе? – удивился он. – Ты не очень похож на бездомного.

— Я не бездомный, — возразил Рон. – У меня есть дом. «Нора».

— Ну и где твоя нора?

Рон задумался. За десять лет своей жизни он никогда не задавал себе этот вопрос.

— Я не знаю, — наконец, сказал он.

— Ладно, — сдался парень. – Школа твоя где? Правда, сейчас уже все закрыто, но может, хоть знакомых твоих встретим.

— Я еще не хожу в школу, — Рон посмотрел на маггла с сочувствием. – Я только на следующий год поеду в Хогвартс.

— Что-то ты слишком здоров для четырех лет, — заявил парень.

— Мне десять, — обиделся Рон.

— Десять? И ты не ходишь в школу?

— В Хогвартс принимают только с одиннадцати лет, — повторил Рон.

«Дураки эти магглы», — подумал он. Что подумал парень, он так и не узнал.

— Ну что мне тебя, в полицию сдавать? – совсем отчаялся парень. – Знаешь что? Твои мама с папой точно где-нибудь рядом. Давай я тебя хотя бы покормлю. Посажу тебя в кафе, посидишь там… под присмотром. А я пока пробегусь по улице. Ты такой рыжий, тебя точно быстро найдут, по описанию.

Рон понял только слово «покормлю».

— Давай, — согласился он. – Я Рон. Рон Уизли.

— А я Хэнк, — парень хлопнул Рона по плечу. – Фамилию мою тебе знать не обязательно… Ты что, на маскараде был?

— Мы за покупками пошли, — всхлипнул Рон. – А Перси меня… — тут Рон вспомнил реакцию представительного маггла и решил историю с камином не рассказывать. – Потерял.

— Перси? – спросил Хэнк. – А как он выглядит?

— Рыжий такой… И Фред рыжий. И Джордж. Они близнецы. И папа тоже рыжий.

— Я понял, — кивнул Хэнк и впихнул Рона в приоткрытую дверь. – Сейчас я тебе возьму что-нибудь пожевать, а сам пока поищу твоих рыжих.

У Рона просто дар речи пропал, когда он увидел небольшую комнату, всю украшенную разноцветными шарами – малиновыми, золотыми, зелеными, синими, стеклянными и бумажными, и такими же яркими, разноцветными лентами. А еще в комнате очень вкусно пахло, у Рона даже слюнки потекли.

— Садись, — Хэнк подвинул стул и усадил на него Рона. К ним тотчас подлетела улыбчивая девушка.

— Что будете заказывать, сэр?

Хэнк растерянно пожал плечами.

— Вот, — кивнул он на Рона и протянул девушке какую-то бумажку. – Покормите его чем-нибудь, а я пока его родителей поищу.

— Он что, потерялся? – девушка сочувственно посмотрела на Рона. – Какой хорошенький! Смотрите, как он одет – наверное, на маскарад собирался.

— Похоже на то, только… нет здесь нигде маскарада. Послушай, — спросил Хэнк у Рона, — а ты откуда пришел?.. Понятно, — он вздохнул и, отведя девушку чуть в сторону, зашептал, но Рон все равно услышал: — Кажется, он… умственно отсталый. Где живет – не знает. Говорит, в какой-то норе. Даже в школе не учится. И вообще… странный.

— Может, позвонить в полицию? – обеспокоенно спросила девушка и быстро собрала Рону пирожные и горячий чай.

— Позвоню, — скривился Хэнк, — если не найду его родных. Вы понимаете – они уже, думаю, с ног сбились, а тут еще и полицейские испортят Рождество…

— Должны же его искать, — предположила девушка, глядя, как Рон уминает пирожные.

— Конечно, должны! Но не мог же я его на улице оставить? Он и так чуть под машину не попал.

— Оставьте его пока здесь, — посоветовала девушка. – Или… знаете что? На Оксфорд-стрит какой-то детский клуб, я видела, как там украшали вход. Похоже, что там как раз «волшебная вечеринка».

— Волшебная? – вскинулся Рон, оторвавшись от сладкого. – Мне туда.

— Ну вот, — обрадовался Хэнк. – Значит, что-то ты помнишь. – Лопай быстрее и пошли. Твои мама и папа, наверное, с ума уже сходят.

— Мама сходит, — с набитым ртом сказал Рон. – И сводит папу. А еще, наверное, здорово влетело Перси.

— Да твоему Перси вообще уши оборвать, — в сердцах бросил Хэнк, а Рон радостно закивал головой. В принципе, он был бы совсем не против, если бы Хэнк воплотил мечты в реальность. – Давай, жуй быстрее… — Хэнк посмотрел на девушку. – Эм-м… мисс, я зайду потом, скажу, что с мальчиком? И где Оксфорд-стрит?

— Да, конечно, — улыбнулась девушка. – Я и сама хотела вас попросить. А Оксфорд-стрит – сейчас налево до перекрестка, потом прямо по Ньюман-стрит. Увидите кафе «Волшебный мир».

— Пошли уже, — Рон подергал Хэнка за рукав. Пирожные были очень вкусные, но ему очень хотелось поскорее оказаться в привычном мире, и поэтому то, что он не успел доесть, он просто сунул в карман мантии. – Спасибо, — довольно сказал он девушке и вытащил Хэнка на улицу.

С провожатым все казалось не таким страшным. Рон вцепился в куртку Хэнка – на всякий случай – и принялся вертеть головой.

Оказалось, что переулок, на который сначала попал Рон, а потом улица, где он едва не угодил под машину, были для магглов совсем тихими и спокойными. Уже начинало темнеть, и город зажег огни – оранжевые, голубые, белые, зеленые, желтые, красные… Некоторые огни менялись – и Рону показалось, что их смене подчиняются машины: они то останавливались, то срывались с места. Это было очень похоже на волшебство, но Рон не осмелился спрашивать об этом у Хэнка.

Проехал автобус, и Рон дернулся, решив поначалу, что это «Ночной рыцарь», а в нем – мама, папа и братья, но тут же вспомнил, что водитель «Ночного рыцаря» никогда не ездит так аккуратно. Наверное, подумал Рон, у магглов тоже есть автобусы для тех, кто попал в беду, но магглам, судя по всему, уже так плохо, что везти их приходится очень медленно.

Рон задрал голову – прямо в небе парили зонтики, звезды, шары и подарочные коробки, и они тоже сияли разноцветными огнями. Рон даже на секунду выпустил куртку Хэнка, но тут же испуганно схватился за нее снова. А Хэнк шел, не обращая никакого внимания на красоту и суету вокруг, и только иногда косился на проходящих мимо девушек.

«Фу, — подумал Рон. – Магглы такие же, как и наши взрослые. Им бы только влюбиться». И тут же Рон решил, что уж он, когда вырастет, точно влюбляться не станет: скучно. Гораздо интереснее стать взрослым и заниматься такими удивительными вещами, как блестящие игрушки над головой.

Наконец они дошли до какого-то дома, украшенного ветками ели и стеклянными шарами, и Хэнк толкнул дверь. К ним тотчас подлетел разукрашенный парень в странном костюме – наполовину красном, наполовину желтом, в колпаке с бубенцами, и у парня был подозрительный красный круглый нос.

— Хо-хо! – закричал парень, кидаясь к Хэнку и Рону. — Фамилия?

— Хэллет, — машинально сказал Хэнк.

— Нет таких, — парень поправил нос.

— А, ну да, — опомнился Хэнк. – Как ты сказал, твоя фамилия?

— Уизли, — Рон осмотрелся: место, куда его привели, ему совершенно не понравилось. Здесь было шумно и пахло чем-то… совсем как в комнате близнецов, когда они нарушали школьные правила и пытались колдовать на каникулах.

— И таких тоже нет, — пожал плечами парень, сверившись со списком. – И… кажется, у нас другие костюмы.

— А этот что, совсем плох? – Хэнк озадаченно почесал голову.

— Нет, — полосатый парень осмотрел Рона. – Даже… очень правдоподобно.

— И куда нам теперь идти?

— Здесь еще детские праздники есть, — сказал красноносый парень. – Походите по улице, сэр. Странно, что вам не сказали точный адрес.

— Я его просто… обронил где-то, — выкрутился Хэнк, и Рон посмотрел на него с благодарностью.

Они вышли на улицу, и тут Рон увидел…

Да, это был настоящий волшебник! Рон так рванулся, что Хэнк его еле удержал.

— Подождите! – кричал Рон, бросаясь за бородатым магом в короткой красной куртке. – Постойте же! Вы знаете, где Косая аллея?

— Косая аллея? – обернулся волшебник. – Эм-м… — он покосился на Хэнка, но тот только растерянно пожал плечами. – Видишь ли, малыш, я живу в Лапландии.

— Но вы же волшебник, да? – с надеждой спросил Рон.

— Да, — важно подтвердил маг. – Но я не из Великобритании. Это что, кафе такое? – вполголоса спросил он у Хэнка.

— Да я без понятия, — устало вздохнул тот. – Я и сам не из Лондона. А мальчик потерялся.

— Тогда вам надо в полицию, — укорил Хэнка бородач. – Его родители, наверное, уже весь Лондон обегали.

— Придется, — Хэнк недовольно поморщился. – Пошли, Рон…

— Куда? – плаксиво спросил Рон. Он уже порядком устал и хотел спать.

— В полицию, — ответил Хэнк. – Я понимаю, у тебя должен был быть праздник. Но и меня ты пойми – порядок есть порядок. Тебя должны найти твои родители.

— Они меня ищут в Косой аллее! – Рон топнул ногой. – Нам просто нужно туда попасть!

— Как я попаду туда, куда я сам не знаю? Да и… нет, кажется, в Лондоне такой улицы. Может быть, ты вообще не в Лондоне живешь?

— Конечно, нет, — фыркнул Рон, досадуя на непонятливых магглов. Он уже понял, что отец совершенно зря ими восторгается: да, они умеют делать очень красивые и загадочные вещи, но они тугодумы. Совсем как Перси.

Хэнк застонал. Он завел Рона еще в пару каких-то кафе, где проходили детские праздники, но и там Рона никто не ждал. Они прошли какую-то оживленную площадь, на которой Хэнк еще раз предъявил Рона группе взрослых, и снова безрезультатно.

Пошел снег. Хэнк, что-то недовольно бормоча, снял куртку и накинул ее на плечи Рона.

— И как назло, ни одного полицейского, — с тоской заметил он. – Ты… не обижайся. Сам понимаешь. Твоих родителей будут искать.

«Не найдут», — равнодушно подумал Рон. Он так умотался, что ему было уже все равно.

Они остановились напротив книжного магазина.

— Ты читать умеешь? – вдруг спросил Хэнк. Рон кивнул.

— Уже хорошо, — с облегчением сказал Хэнк. – Я тебе сейчас книжку куплю, какую — сам выберешь. Чтобы… не скучно было, пока родителей будешь ждать. Согласен?

— Да, — безразлично ответил Рон.

И в этот момент из ниоткуда на них выскочил Артур Уизли.

— Рон! – крикнул он и вырвал сына из рук Хэнка. – Молли! Перси! Он здесь!

Рон вяло прижался к отцу. Хэнк пристально посмотрел на них обоих:

— Рон? Это точно твой папа?

— Точно, — сонно кивнул Рон. – Сейчас еще мама придет. Она, наверное, будет сильно ругаться.

— Спасибо! Спасибо вам, сэр! – Артур тряс руку Хэнка с такой страстью, как будто хотел оторвать ее на память. И поэтому Хэнк совершенно не обратил внимания на появление Молли, Перси, близнецов и заплаканной Джинни, иначе бы он точно спросил, откуда взялись все эти странные рыжие люди.

— Вы ненормальные, — упрекнул все семейство Хэнк. – Бегаете по маскарадам, а ребенка потеряли. Я его уже чуть в полицию не сдал.

Близнецы хихикнули. Артур вернул Хэнку куртку.

— А ну тихо! – прикрикнула Молли. – Спасибо вам, сэр, спасибо. Мы уже все обыскали, что могли.

— Вы бы его хоть чему-то научили, — продолжал Хэнк с явным облегчением. – Так он, с виду, совершенно нормальный. Фамилию знает. Но спросите его, где живет – отвечает «в норе»… Вряд ли он и в полиции сказал бы что новое.

Уизли переглянулись.

— Но мы и правда… — начала было Молли, но Артур ее перебил:

— Да, да, сэр, вы правы. Совершенно правы. Мы… мы это исправим.

— И в школу его все же можно отдать.

— Он пойдет в школу! – возмутилась Молли, и Артур снова ее одернул:

— Он пойдет в другую школу, он сейчас в интернате. – Он оглянулся на опешившую Молли и взял Рона на руки. – Тяжелый…

— Ну да, я его покормил, — Хэнк еще раз с сомнением оглядел подозрительную семейку, но реакция Рона его успокоила. – Ну, может, еще встретимся, Рон Уизли! – и он ушел, недоуменно потряхивая головой.

— Артур Уизли! – завелась было Молли, но Артур, ни слова не говоря, потащил ее обратно в «Дырявый котел». — Артур Уизли! Объясни мне, что нес этот маггл? И куда он водил нашего сына? Куда он собирался его сдать?

— Молли, помолчи, — Артур передал уснувшего Рона Перси – тот закряхтел и аж присел.

Фред и Джордж довольно зафыркали. Джинни они держали за руки крепко.

— Молли, сегодняшний случай очень, очень, очень печален, — не терпящим возражений тоном заявил Артур. – Еще несколько лет назад наш департамент охраны магического правопорядка предлагал специальную программу адаптации детей волшебников в мире магглов. Коротенький курс, всего на несколько дней. Но он очень полезен! Ты видишь – Рон даже не может сказать, где живет!

— Артур, он все равно не сможет назвать адрес! – Молли даже постучала мужа по голове. – Как выглядит наш дом для магглов? Он решат, что ребенок бездомный!

— У него нет никаких документов! У нас нет никаких документов! Министерство… в общем, все эти случаи приводят к печальным последствиям. Иногда приходится стирать магглам память.

К их разговору уже прислушивались посетители.

— Надо думать, надо работать над этим! – Артур покосился на Тома, хозяина «Дырявого котла». — Вот, хотя бы… называть этот адрес. Открыть для потерянных детей волшебников отдельный вход!

— Мысль, мысль! – Артур обернулся и увидел одного из коллег по Министерству. – Прав, Уизли, твой сынишка не первый потерявшийся. А помнишь, два года назад…

К обсуждению подключились новые волшебники. Как и стоило ожидать, нашлись как сторонники, так и противники. Рон сообразил, что особого шума его пропажа не наделала.

«Обидно, — подумал он. – Вот если бы Перси пропал, мама бы огорчилась».

— А Перси влетело, — услышал Рон шепот Фреда. Или Джорджа – он не очень разобрал.

— Мама лишила его палочки до самого начала учебного года.

— Как я люблю, когда она это делает не со мной! – заключили они оба.

Рон приоткрыл один глаз, нашел рыжую головку Джинни, вытащил из кармана мантии припрятанное пирожное и протянул ей.

— С Рождеством, сестренка!

— А знаешь, Рон, — глубокомысленно сказал Фред, глядя, как Джинни уплетает пирожное, пока мама не видит, — мне кажется, твою прогулку стоит повторить. Только уже втроем.

— Точно! – кивнул Джордж. — То, что ты ушел один, несправедливо.

«Там интересно», — хотел сказать Рон, но вместо этого поуютнее пристроился на плече Перси и крепко заснул.


End file.
